My Pinky Princess
by Onion Bay
Summary: It was a huge mistake.  Not even the word "huge" can express this situation I am in right now.  Number one, it is because I am being dragged along by Pierce and number two, I turned small.  Not necessarily Pierce x Alice!
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've been only posting other stuff and never gotten to the new story so enjoy the new series. Not necessarily Pierce x Alice so beware wink wink***

It was a huge mistake. Not even the word "huge" can express this situation I am in right now. Number one, it is because I am being dragged along by Pierce and number two, I turned small. Yes, small as to meaning I became like one of those dwarfs you read in fairytale. And what can I do right now? Just get carried away by Pierce to who knows where we are going and hope that I can turn myself back to normal.

It all started when I was having my usual walk in the forest. Spending inside the Clover Tower is just not my way to spend the whole day. Working with kind people in the Clover Tower makes me happy, but the sunshine and gentle breezes that you can only experience in nature is indispensable. While I was having a leisure walk, Pierce suddenly jumped to me and whimpered over how the cat, aka Boris, was going to eat him. I just sighed and went along with his panicked state for a bit until he suddenly came up with this brilliant idea of bringing me along to his escape and ultimately announced that he would invite me to his house. He swiftly got out a suspicious looking bottle and urged me to drink it. Of course I was going to refuse it, but I carelessly drank it; how stupid of me. And the next thing I knew was that I turned small; the end to my flashback.

Now Pierce jubilantly looked at me. Despite my lack of understanding of this peculiar dormouse, I can swear that he is enjoying this situation. I am on top of Pierce's hand right now and I can see even a slight change from down here. That's when I noticed that Pierce was about to talk, I swiftly closed my ears and waited for the impact. Pierce elatedly talked, "Hey Alice where should we go now? Ehehehe, my idea was excellent. I can now take you wherever I want. Should we go have a date at the town or should we go to my house?" His voice may not be that loud in actual size, but if you're as small as a pinky the volume changes.

"I don't care; just turn me back into the normal size and also don't talk so loud, my ear hurts."

Totally not listening to my request, Pierce went on with his loud talks, "Eh! But you look so cute in that size! Stay in that form forever, I will make sure to treasure you. Chu~"

"If you dare do that then I will call Boris out and make him torture you as long as he desires. It will be splendid to watch him eat you up with his famous knife and fork," I tried to make myself look scary, but the size just resulted as an unsuccessful attempt.

Though I was not very threatening, the words which I emitted made the timorous dormouse frightened, "N-no! I don't want that! Cat is really scary! I'm scared of the cat!"

"Then do as I tell you and turn me back into the normal size."

His ears drooped sadly and made my heart ache, "Ok, I will do it…"

"Good."

Feeling relieved now, I watched Pierce search for something in his coat, "Huh? Uhh… umm…"

"What is it now Pierce?" I feared that it was not something good.

"I…think I dropped the bottle that turns Alice back into the normal size…"

"No. Way."

"I swear I put it in my pocket just a few minutes ago. Where did it go?" Pierce frantically searched for the bottle.

I desperately thought of possibilities to where Pierce could have dropped the stupid bottle, "Let's try to go back and look for it, one more time. It might be near than you expect." But no matter where we looked, we couldn't find it.

I just sighed and looked at Pierce, "Pierce, do you have the same bottle?"

"No, it's the last one I had and it takes a long time to order the same one."

"Great, so I have to be in this size for who knows how long?"

"I'm sorry Alice…" I could see large orbs of clear liquid forming in his eyes.

"…Please don't cry Pierce, it adds on to my headache," I was the one who wanted to cry, but obviously I cannot when I see people crying right in front of my face. Such case was when I had to attend my mother's funeral. Father and Edith cried so hard that I just couldn't release my tears. That was just how I was raised I guess. Now I see Pierce about to cry. I just swallowed all the complaints I was about to say and just sat on his hand.

Pierce wiped away his tears and looked at me worriedly, "But…"

That's when someone approached behind us, "Hey Mouse! What are you doing here?"

"K-knight!" Pierce straightened his posture and looked wearily at Ace.

"Ace!" Great, another pain in the ass came.

"Huh? Did I hear Alice call my name just now?" It seemed like I was too tiny for him to notice.

"Ace, over here!" I waved my hands to get Ace's attention. I wasn't expecting much of a help from him, but might as well utilize anyone I know to get back to my normal size.

Ace finally looked at my way and dropped his smiling façade and stared at me blankly, "…Alice? Is that really you or did the Wonderland folks finally couldn't suppress their affections for you and made a miniature figure."

"IT IS ME!" I stomped my foot and I felt Pierce flinch in pain, my bad.

Ace laughed until his stomach was in pain, "Wow! How did you become so tiny?"

"Complicated, just don't ask," I just rolled my eyes and waited until Ace stopped laughing.

The knight of hearts looked at me intriguingly, I felt myself having goose bumps, "Alright then, but it truly is not fair that the Mouse gets to monopolize you…hey Mouse, give Alice to me."

Hearing this, while trembling in fear, Pierce took out his dagger, "N-no way! I promised Alice that I will treasure her! Even if I have to confront with you, knight."

"Hm, well then I have to take Alice by force," Ace gave a sinister aura as he unsheathed his sword.

"Wait! Both of you stop! Ahhhh!" After that, my vision got blurred by the violent movements. Finally not able to take the ride, I lost my conscious. The next thing I knew was that I was in Ace's red coat pocket and was heading to yet another unknown place.

"Ace, where are we?"

Ace looked at me and gave a facetious smile, "Somewhere in the forest or should I say, forest of somewhere."

**Its fun to write in first person; I'm feeling like I'm Alice so I'm enjoying this~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Election day and All Souls' Day~ I don't have school today (yay!) and so I shall celebrate with this new chapter!**

I tiredly looked at Ace, "Hey…Ace I think we are going in a wrong direction…"

Ace just smiled and nonchalantly walked his way in the woods, "Nope, I'm absolutely sure this is the right way." He kept his face on the road, but I could tell that he was secretly laughing at me. It was really annoying.

"…Ace don't play with me," I was already tired by the involvement from the previous fight between Ace and Pierce. I need a nice, comfy bed to sleep in, ASAP.

The sneaky knight looked at me as if he was hurt and exclaimed, "Ehh~ Why not!"

"It's because I'm tired and mentally exhausted!" I really want to bite his hands off right now and I soon realized something.

"…Ace, what happened to Pierce?"

Ace continued to smile, but formed an edge in the smile, "Oh the mouse? He ran away as soon as he had the chance to escape… he's just a coward, always bothering my job…"

"Ace?" It was unlikely of Ace to openly show ill will and dark side of him. Was it just me or is Ace becoming … crankier?

"Oh well Alice, can you tell me which way to go to the tower," the knight's usual smile returned and I just stumbled at the anomalous change, but I let it slide. It is due to my experience that I know that if I mess with Ace too deeply, I am the one who is going to be in danger.

"You're going to bother Gray again?"

"Wow how did you know?"

I just sighed at the obvious reason, "That is the only reason why you ever go to the tower."

"Hahaha, I see. Ok Alice, lead the way!" Ace pointed his finger to the opposite direction as I just sighed.

"Um since I'm small I can only point out the direction plus that is the wrong way, Ace."

"Oh right, hahahaha." I really hope we can get there within an hour.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ok Ace, recite the promise to me one more time."

"Sheesh, Alice, even I can remember a single promise," I can see that Ace was not taking me very seriously, which is the reason why I am asking this question.

"Maybe an ordinary dumbass can do it, but in your case, it's more than just remembering it. You can remember it, but you can't self control your excitement, just like a dog going through his puberty."

"Hahaha, what an awful way to describe it," Ace laughed as if it was a funny thing, but I was totally serious. I cannot afford to be involved in a fight and lose my conscious again.

I looked at him dead in the eye, "Not a laughing matter."

"Ok ok I will say it then. I, Ace the Knight of Hearts, will not attack Mr. Lizard and wait until I safely put down Alice on Nightmare's desk," he pledged oath with his right hand. Ace could look like an ideal knight from a fairytale if he tried to change everything about his personality.

"Good. Now you may enter."

"Thank you."

We saw Gray holding a stack of papers. He just turned his head to look at the person and sighed, "You again, what are you doing here?"

Ace just laughed, I guess Gray didn't see me, "Well, I brought something interesting."

Nightmare, who was dead a few seconds ago, suddenly revived and was looking at my way, "You absolutely did bring something out of the ordinary."

"What, I don't have all day to wait. I'm busy right now," Gray irritatingly looked at Ace, I cringed at the icy pressure.

Ace stilled smiled and walked slowly to Nightmare's desk, "Don't say that, here I will sit her down on the table."

"…Alice?"

"Hi, uh, it's me," I fidgeted a little and blushed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"This…is a very well made and extremely cute doll," Gray looked at me as if he encountered a puppy.

"Wait Gray, I'm not a doll. It's me,"

Nightmare smirked as if it was something funny, "Hm, I see so it really is you. You seemed like you had a fun, adventurous time along the way."

"I got more than enough adventure in my life," No shit I did.

"Language."

I looked away from Nightmare in a cold gesture, "Ha, so even if I am small you can still hear my thoughts."

"…cute…" Gray's face was slightly pink as he kept on adoring me.

"Gray?" I cringed and backed away a little to give myself some space between Gray's huge handsome face and myself.

"Ah yes, Gray has a tendency to be easily affected by cute things."

"I see… I feel like my life is in danger for some reason."

" If you don't watch out, who knows maybe Gray would add you to one of his collection," Nightmare grinned as I stuck my tongue at him. He really can be a jerk sometimes.

"Speaking of which, where is Gray?" I swear I saw him a few seconds ago. Maybe ex-assassins have super powers like Speedo.

"Mr. Lizard just ran out the door a few minutes ago," Ace yawned and lay over the couch.

"What for?"

"Don't know, he won't allow me to read his mind," Nightmare just shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"I wish I could do that. Maybe I should have a private lesson with him," and the moment I master it, I can test out some karate moves at Nightmare.

The sickly incubus' pale face turned blue as he stated, "Maybe you shouldn't."

Ace just closed his eyes and leisurely relaxed on the couch, "That's fine by me, but I will be the first one to take training sessions from him. Oh he came back." I anticipated and watched the door for Gray, but he didn't appear. Must be because of Ace's super power senses of hearing, though he is more fit to be a villain than a hero.

After a few moments, Gray appeared with a gorgeous doll house and set it on the table, "Alice, here you go."

"…A doll house?" and a really expensive looking one too.

"It would be inconvenient for you to not even have supplies of your own size. It's one of the finest collections I have. A Victorian styled doll house. Oh, I forgot to get you your clothes too. I will get it right now. What kind of dress would you like?"

"No! I mean, Gray, you already did so much for me, thank you," it makes me want to take some Tylenol and go to bed when I imagine Gray playing with dolls.

Nightmare coughed a few times and interrupted Gray's girlish trance, "Gray."

"Oh yes, my apologies. I personally prefer you being small, but it would be uncomfortable for you. How did you become small in the first place?"

Relief washed over as I relaxed a little, "Long story short, Pierce gave me this weird potion and made me small."

"Sounds like some cliché in fairytale," Ace who was thought to be asleep on the couch suddenly woke up.

"Exactly and I don't like it one bit," I mean seriously, how can I do anything when I am small.

Nightmare suggested something that I wanted to do in the first place, "Well we have to meet Pierce then." Great, square one again.

**Haha now they have to look for Pierce again. All because of Ace~ (but I don't blame him at all because he's cool!).**


	3. Chapter 3

**These days I'm being lazy. (Slap to myself with an iron bar (ok maybe hit was the right word)) I am continuing this! ouo**

"I've brought back the mouse," Gray entered the room dragging along Pierce by his collar. It has only been 15 minutes since Gray went to look for Pierce.

"Well that was fast," I could easily imagine the ability of ex-assassins skill coming into play.

Pierce's expression changed from scared to happy as he turned to look at me, "Hi Alice~!"

Pierce made a movement to jump on me which Gray thankfully pulled him down as he went straight to the point, "Let's get to business already. Where is the medicine?"

"Uhhh~ Like I told you before, I don't have 'Drink Me'," Pierce flinched as Gray silently threatened the frightened mouse.

Nightmare, who was sitting by his paper filled table, sipped his coffee and leaned his pale face onto his hand, "Gray, it won't help even if you stare at him like that. Look he is scared. The way to handle this is to send dreams of cats every night."

"Whaa-! I'm scared of cats!"

"Cats? What's wrong with cats? They are lovely," that sounded like an earnest reply, as expected of Gray.

Nightmare snickered as he invited me in to the conversation, "Oh Alice you should totally see this guy's dreams. The mountains of cats are so cute and adorable."

I knew where this was heading to so instead of defending the poor mouse I went with the offensive side, "Hm that does seem like a good idea."

Totally heartbroken, the dormouse tried to run out the door, "No, no, I don't want it~!"

"Hey don't try to run away," still held by the collar from Gray, Pierce squeaked in fear.

"Gray, don't bully Pierce too much. It is fine as long as he will get the medicine as soon as possible alright?" The sinister smile really didn't suite the pale dude's face, but I swallowed my words to wait for the mouse's reaction.

As we all have predicted, Pierce tearfully agreed to the promise and was released, "Ok I will do it, but just no cats~!"

After confirming that Pierce was out the door I turned to Nightmare, _you are truly evil_.

Nightmare just looked at me as if he was betrayed, "What, I just did that for you, you know." I know that's why I said it in my head.

I soon noticed that Gray was still in his bad mood as he turned to look at me, "I usually don't want to terrorize a mouse, but it cannot be helped. He is the sole purpose for this mess anyways and on top of that, the reason for turning Alice small is for her to go to that mouse's house. It is unforgivable! A young girl going to a man's house alone is not acceptable!"

"Ah, Gray?"

"Alice, you should not hang around with that insolent guy!"

"O-ok," I wasn't expecting to get a lecture from Gray. It felt as if I was getting scolded by my own father. Though my biological father would never scold me like that. He would just be locked up in his office, only concerned about his work.

Cutting in at an awkward time, Nightmare coughed a few times as he spoke out a poor excuse, "Anyways, why don't we have a cup of coffee for a break?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey~ Alice I came back!" The sudden loud entrance woke my nice slumber. A rude intruder at this time could only be one person.

"Ace, are you here to bother Gray again?"

"Nope, I need a guide to go back to the castle."

"Oh have fun then." I sighed and went back to sleep on the pillow, but was soon lifted up by Ace.

"Huh? What are you doing Ace?" Just please don't do anything that you are thinking right now.

"What are you saying? Aren't you my guide?" Wow and how was my prediction so accurate?

"Since when did I become your guide?"

"Since when the dinosaurs hatched from their egg, dummy~!"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. No, maybe his screw was already loose, "…Are you alright, Ace?"

"I'm good as new. Now lead the way, Alice!" I just looked at him as he was pointing towards the window instead of the door.

I continued to sigh, "As I said before, I can only point the way plus I was in the middle of my nap time, you know."

Laughing off his own stupidity, Ace just moved on, "I know, I know. So just point the way."

"...Being small sucks."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Like I said, it's not that way. It's this way!" Seriously, how many times do I have to tell this moron? I even have to teach him which way is left and right.

"Hahaha, sorry~!" Yeah like apologizing would help really. We have been in the rose garden maze for over 2 hours. I guess if I wasn't not around, he would be wandering around this maze for 5 more hours.

Ace just idly walked around until he saw my most number one kill list, "Ah! Mr. Peter."

Peter noticed Ace as he showed his disgust, "Geh"

Immediately stepping a few yards away from Ace, Peter prepared to make a run. "Wait up!" Ace grabbed Peter's hand to prevent him from escape.

"Don't get near me you germ," Peter flicked away Ace's hand as he wiped his hands with his hander kerchief. After doing so he took out his gun and aimed at Ace.

"Ah time time! Look here, look here," Ace daringly pointed his stupid finger at my way. Is he turning me into a circus creature or what?

"Hm?" Peter, who was a few yards away from Ace, suddenly closed in the distance.

His eyes sparkling, Peter trembled in awe, "W-where did you get that? Even I don't have that collection!"

"Not this reaction again! On top of that I've encountered a real maniac this time."

With a sudden look of shock, Peter looked at me as if I was a national treasure, "It…even talks."

Ace rudely opened his mouth, "Not even that, you can totally undress her and have fun like the real one."

"What evers! Get it real Peter! And you, Ace, don't manipulate Peter by saying those inappropriate words. This is rated for T you know!"

Ace just laughed off my statement, "Ehh~" Really, this guy gets on my nerves.

I now turned to face Peter, who was in silence, "Peter?"

Peter made a sudden motion and grabbed me with his nasty hands, "Alice, you're so cute!"

"Gyaa!"

"I just want to take her home!"

"Sorry Mr. Peter~ Alice is my guide right now so I can't give her to you," Ace unsheathed his sword as he launched to attack Peter.

"Poor Alice! You were forcefully taken away by this stupid man, but everything is ok now. I will definitely send this guy to hell and after that we should have tea together," I swear could see heart marks filled in the air as that psycho pulled out his gun. Am I only an object to be used or adored?

"What art thou fools doing?"

Peter sighed and ignored the beautiful queen, "None of your business, old hag."

Ace sputtered foul words as he continued to nonchalantly smile, "Hahahaha, if you don't stay away from us you might get killed by accident, your highness."

Dark aura encircled the blood red queen as she raised her staff, "Insults to thy queen? Off with their heads!"

"Vivaldi!" I desperately called out the beautiful, yet terrifying queen's name. If I didn't stop this fight right now, who knows if I can survive?

"Who called us? It sounded like our lovely Alice," Vivaldi looked around to find me.

Peter scoffed, "Who's your lovely Alice? It's my lovely charming and super adorable Alice!"

Ace joined in the quarrel, "No she's my guide and my tent buddy too!"

I don't know why they can just blurt out those misunderstandings without my consent, but being fooled around by these morons would be like hell. "Since when did I become your guide AND tent buddy? Oh never mind the nonsense, just hurry up and get this over!"

"Our dear Alice!" Vivaldi suddenly marched towards me and Peter and tossed Peter away.

"Waaa!" Peter was shoved to one of the rose bushes as I winced to look at Peter covered with thorns.

Now it was Vivaldi who was holding me. Her melting eyes looked as though she encountered a new born puppy, "My my how adorable thy have become. Let's leave those fools and come and have tea with me." Considering that the queen had a fetish for cute things, this was something to be expected.

Though still having thorns all over his body, Peter finally recovered from his knock out as he whined, "Your majesty that is not fair. Alice supposed to have tea with me!"

Vivaldi waved off Peter as she concentrated her gaze on me, "If you really want tea then go pour your own cup along with your darling Alice doll collection." No, more importantly, I think Peter needs to go to the health room to take off those thorns.

Ace laughed at the sudden change of situation and joined us, "Hey wait up! I want to have tea with Alice too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again awaken from the long hiatus. Pretty hard to upload different stories at around the same time. Maybe I should stick to one story and work my way through it. =_=**

I just stared from one side to the other. Really, just having a tea party have to be this hectic? It was all because of that idiot Ace provoking Peter.

"_Hey Mr. Peter~ I think that seat is mine," Ace pointed at the seat where Peter was sitting, it was the closest seat to me aside from where Vivaldi was sitting. Vivaldi offered me an elegant miniature table and chair for me to sit on, which I gladly accepted it. What was annoying was that every time I was about to reach over a snack, Peter picked it up and even broke it into smaller pieces for me. It's really frustrating that I have to be treated as a baby or something and I can't even _punch him!

_I looked at Peter who was just plainly ignoring Ace as he asked me if I wanted a cookie, but I just refused. No matter what, I just don't want to give in to this guy. Ace just kept on smiling as he kicked and knocked over Peter's chair. I gawked at the sudden action as Ace smiled over me, "Alice it seems like you look really frustrated just sitting there. Why don't you just walk around the table and eat whatever you li-whoa!"Placing a perfect fake smile, Peter grabbed the chiffon cake nearby and threw it at Ace. Ace suavely evaded the flying cake as the lump of sugar and frost splashed on one of the soldiers. Ace chuckled as he grabbed a red velvet cake and flung towards Peter's way, "I get that Mr. Peter really wants me to have fun with the tea party, but maybe you should have some too!"_

_Peter successfully avoided the food as he yelled, "You should be stuffed with cakes yourselves!" Thus the never ending food fight started._

I turned to Vivaldi for help, but it was no good. Vivaldi was busy concentrated on me. At this rate, she might take out a camera and start taking pictures of me. Being a celebrity and a doll is the last thing I want to be. It was annoying that there was a food fight going on, but in my state right now I cannot do anything so I just sighed and continued drinking my tea.

Finally when Vivaldi was distracted with the new tea, a teacake flew my way. I screamed; it was too big to avoid and too much acceleration to even cover myself with bare hand. The most I could do was to watch it coming and hope that I would not be pushed off from the table. Falling from the table. I shivered at the thought. How many broken limbs would I get, two or three? I just watched the cake coming and close my eyes. Dammit, I hate being small! Curse the whole world!

One second, two seconds, and then the third second I finally opened my eyes. I wasn't pushed off the table nor was I covered with lumps of sugar. I looked at the wall of red and instantly recognized Peter covered with the cake. Ace laughed, "Mr. Peter, such a noble person. Covering up for Alice, I should say that you should become a knight!"

Peter glared at Ace as he grabbed another snack without looking, but it was a bad choice. The rich banana and strawberry pudding poured right on to my head. The cold sticky sensation shivered my spine. The pressure of the pudding pushed me down on to the table cloth. It was HEAVY. I never imagined that puddings were so HEAVY. Peter had a horrified look and Ace looked like he was about to burst into laughter. Vivaldi who was in her own lala land finally realized the situation and shouted to the maids to carry me to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

So I was carried away by the maids and was just about to take off my clothes when Peter barged into the bathroom. Um, Peter have you LOST your MIND?

Peter just snatched me from the maids and shouted, "You lot are not qualified to even look at my dear Alice's body!" While shivering I counted how long I was staying at this state. I truthfully didn't care if I was seen naked by the maids; all I wanted right now was a nice shower.

I bit Peter's hand as hard as I could as Peter flinched and looked at my way. I made my most angry face as I roared, "You put me down, get the hell out of this room, shut the door for good, and just let me get into the bath tub right now!" Finally got my message for good, Peter swiftly put me down and went outside the room along with the timid maids. My gosh, do I have to yell like this every time I want something to get through?

I quickly took off my clothes and went into the miniature bath tub and sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I put on the clothes I was given by the maids. It was another cute dress that took the patterns of the red hearts. The style did not suite to my taste, but it was cute. Now that the clothes and the hair was all set, the problem was how do I get down from here? Right now, I am on top of a counter by the sink. Thankfully the maid gave me a bell, correction a _jingle_ bell so I can ring whenever I needed help. I sighed and rang the bell. Then a maid entered the room and smiled down at me, "Miss Alice you have finished taking your bath."

I smiled back at the faceless servant, "Yes and I want to say thanks to Vivaldi."

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Alice, but due to her sudden work the queen is not available right now. If you want to I can take you to Sir Peter or A-"

I quickly cut her words, "No that's ok! Thanks." I didn't want to think about those two idiots when I am in a good mood.

The maid tilted her head worryingly, "Are you sure?"

I made a reassuring smile, "Yes and if you are not troubled could you please take me back to the Clover Tower?"

"My pleasure Miss Alice."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

We continued to walk in the thick forest. Thankfully this time, I was not with that directionally challenged knight and was moving smoothly. I regretted not saying thanks and bid farewell to Vivaldi, but it couldn't be helped. I guess I should just tell that to her the next time. Suddenly two figures appeared in front of our way. The maid put me inside her apron pocket and made a guarding stance as she took out her gun. The atmosphere turned into a cold one as I froze at the spot, until I saw the passerby.

The red one appeared first, "Hey brother, I see a fine toy to play with."

The blue half replied as he also appeared from the bush, "Aye brother I wonder if she is more exciting than the other soldier we played with the last time."

Dee took out his ax as he made the first move, "Dunno but we can find out soon."

Half panicking, I shouted, "Wait! Wait!"

Dee stopped his advance as Dum questioned, "Huh, did I just hear oneechan's voice?"

I waved at the twins as the maid took me out of her pocket, "Dee and Dum! Over here!"

Their faces brighten as they came closer to me, "Oneesan! So it was true I guess. That idiot knight spread the rumor about you being small. We were kind of dubious, but you are really cute in that form!" Dee snatched me away from the maid as the faceless worriedly looked at me. At least the twins diverted their attention from killing to me so it was all good.

I made a motion for her to leave while she could as the maid gratefully bowed her head and went away. I watched her go as I relaxed and replied, "Uh… thanks."

"That's right come over to our tea party!"

"Yeah, you can eat lots of cakes and candies!" Ugh cakes, the one thing I don't want to see for a while, but it can't be helped. In order to save a life, you need to sacrifice another. In this case, the sacrifice is me I guess.

**I know that jingle bells are old news already. (but I just want to savor the Christmas spirit~ lalala~ jingle bells jingle bells~) sorry if u think im an idiot. :D**


End file.
